


Something Between Us

by Spybaby47



Series: Emily Post Short Stories [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Last Minute Marriage, Love, Married Sex, Politics, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spybaby47/pseuds/Spybaby47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the theme "New" at BSG Kink, Bill attempts to save his new relationship after learning that it might get taken from him by rolling a hard six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This takes place two years before the attacks on the colonies and only a couple of weeks after Zak's accident. I enjoyed being able to indulge this plot bunny and I hope it makes for happy reading.

Bill Adama looked out across the sweeping view of downtown Caprica from where he stood on the terrace of his suite at the Caprica Grand Hotel. His new wedding ring glinted in the afternoon sunlight. It has been said that making big decisions after losing someone is not wise. And yet not even one month after Zak's accident, here he was married to one of the most well known people in the colonies. But he had yet to regret one aspect of his decision.

Nathalia Adar stepped out onto the terrace still dressed in her white lace dress with long sleeves that hit just above the knee and a pair of black pumps. Bill had opted to mark the occasion by wearing a beautiful navy blue suit with a black tie he bought on Picon a few years ago on a while on leave. He hardly ever wore it but it was a nice change from his uniform.

“A cubit for your thoughts?” She asked coming up beside him.

Bill wrapped an arm around her waist, “You’re not the only crazy one in the family anymore,” He replied kissing Nathalia’s head.

At this Nathalia actually chuckled, “I don’t think you’re crazy Bill. But I would like to know why you did all of this,” She said gesturing to the terrace. “When I called you yesterday to tell you about my mother’s little announcement, I never expected you to cut your fishing trip short and rush back to Caprica City and ask me to marry you at the county courthouse.”

Bill turned to her with a faint smile on his lips, “Why did you say yes?”

“I didn’t want to give you up,” She admitted. “Even if I did bring this all on myself.”

“That right there is exactly why I knew I couldn’t let you go through with your mother’s crazy plan,” Bill replied pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her waist. “You didn’t ask for any of this and you are not responsible for the success of your father’s presidency. I know that our relationship is new but we have something between us.” He paused and cleared his throat, “I’m not saying that I can offer you a perfect alternative given my own track record with marriage. But I realized yesterday that I’m not willing to lose you.”

Nathalia leaned in and kissed him deeply showing him just how much his words meant to her. Bill returned the kiss with equal passion and they stayed like that for a long moment. But things became heated very quickly. Hands began wandering inside jackets and up the bottom of dresses. They made back to just inside the door of the terrace. Bill lifted Nathalia off the ground braced her against the wall. She went immediately for his belt and undid it along with his pants in short order as he began pushing her dress up over her thighs. The matching white lingerie Nathalia wore for the day soon found their way to the floor while Bill’s pants and boxers pooled down around his ankles. He parted her legs gently with a knee and guided himself inside of her. Nathalia nuzzled his neck and let out a low moan in response as he filled her to the hilt.

Bill stayed like that for a moment and let the sensation of being inside of his new wife settle over him. It had only been a couple of days since the last time they had sex. Hell they had only been sleeping together for a few short weeks. And yet, he couldn’t imagine being without Nathalia. The thought made him want her all the more. He kissed her softly and pressed her firmly against the wall, moving in and out of her in short, deep thrusts. This elicited soft cries of pleasure from her and he kept going, racing instinctually toward his own release. Nathalia's legs coiled around his waist as her body tried to pull him impossibly closer. And then just like that, a tiny orgasm rolled over Nathalia. Bill paused and let the sensation ripple over his shaft. 

Nathalia let out another soft groan and kissed him again before murmuring, “Please,” against his lips.

Bill didn’t need to ask her what she meant by that because he already knew. He resumed his short, deep thrusts and tightened his grip on her hips suddenly afraid he might drop her as he rapidly approached a point of no return.It only took a couple of deep thrusts before Bill spent himself inside of his wife with a grunt that turned into a low moan. He stayed buried inside of her until he was completely spent, peppering her with soft kisses on her face and lips all the while. After a few minutes, he carried Nathalia while still inside her with him to a chair a short distance away and collapsed into it. They made quite a scene what with Nathalia’s dress crumpled up over her hips and his pants down around his ankles, still wearing his suit jacket, shirt, and tie. She rested her head on one of his shoulders and regarded him with a lopsided smile.

“Thank you for coming back for me, Bill.”

“I always will,” He said holding her close.

The End


End file.
